cannon_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Crow
Category:Characters Origin Born the oldest son of Margret and Benjamin Pierce, Eren attended Saltlake middle school, Montana, with his younger sister Sophie. His father, an independent researches contracted by Cetus to develop an experimental teleportation technology. On January 14th, 2012, their house was raided by a US military splinter group under area 51. During area 51's raid, Eren hid himself in his fathers lab, at which point he hind in a teleportation chamber. During the raid, the house experienced a power surge, causing the faulty system to activate, teleporting Eren, and the crow that was in the other chamber. During the teleportation, crows biology was fused with that of the bird. Shortly after, area 51 found the new altered Eren, and kidnapped him along with the technology, after killing both parents and sister. Vanguard From ages 10-14 Eren was subject to experimentation, Inhumane training and mental conditioning. the results of which left his psychologically damaged. During this time, other experiments where conducted on other children who's bodiess where compatible with a new procedure meant to replicate Erens abilities. After 13 procedures, 4 where deemed a success. (03-Sparrow, 06-Starling, 07-Falcon, 11-Condor, 13-Vulture). Dr Tamwood, the leading researcher for the project under area 51 began the Vanguard, and gave Eren the name Crow. During his time with Vanguard, Crow was sent on countless missions involving assassination, military combat, as well as the capture or elimination of other powered individuals. November 22nd, 2016, Vanguard is send on a mission to eliminate General Micheal Connell, the head of security for area 51 itself. The mission required there be no witness. On the night of the 22nd, Vanguard entered the house, killing Micheal Connell, as well as his two children who had witnessed the assassination. It is also during this mission, Condor defected from vanguard. Crow eliminated Condor on the spot. February 2nd, 2017, Area 51 and Vanguard are considered defective. Area 51 attacked it's on base after Dr. Tamwood and the operating general refused to divulge their research on vanguard, as well as acting without and outside of orders. During the attack, Crow, along with the rest of Vanguard where tasked with securing a powered individual they had acquired. The vehicle with vanguard and (timmys characters name) was attacked. after an extensive battle between Vanguard and area 51 attack helicopters and ground units, Sparrow and Falcon where critically wounded. Crow, unable to assist further, watched them bleed out in the sand. September 13th, 2017 Vanguard was moved and restructured to a new base, each member of Vanguard given a handler to manage them in the field for more strategic missions. Crow was partnered with James, an area 51 soldier One of these missions included orders to eliminate the hero Prehistoric Kid. Crow and James entered Rats Den, after encountering and subsequently killing a variety of minor threats, found Prehistoric Kid in an apartment building, along with John, Ecto, and Digitizer. James and Crow engaged the group, seriously injuring Ecto, before crow was critically wounded and force to retreat. July 30th, 2018, Vanguard is tasked will attacking ACCA's Nevada base, and eliminating all targets. During this attack, Crow is defeated and captured, where he is held in prison. It is at this time, Starling is killed by The Helper, and Vulture is captured after engaging with Prehistoric Kid, Liam, and Kinetic ACCA Crow agrees to comply with ACCA, in exchange for his freedom he was given the opportunity to act under ACCA's interests. After a few months of acclimating, John offers Crow a position in their black-ops division. to which he accepts. For the next several months, Crow is the lead on hundreds of black-ops missions and hero missions for ACCA. With ACCA he is also tasked with helping train their soldiers and anti-anomaly task forces. During his time in ACCA Crow begins to establish a loose relationship with Mary A devil named Lilith is brought to ACCA to ward it from devils, as well as break Mary's contract with The Helper. Once the contract is broken, all of the souls the helper consumed while under contract with Mary where released, including that of Starlings. Starlings soul was placed into an artificial body. Once crow learned of this, be began seeking out starling and they begin to grow closer. Febuary 4th, 2019, After the events of Angel City, Crow is exposed to have been working with the unofficial ACCA black-ops unit, and declared a criminal. Taking Starling with him, they teleport into the mountains of Montana to hide. Snowfield For the a few months, Crow and Starling Build a cabin at the top of the mountain. Hinding in the dense forest, they spend the next couple of months hunting, gathering supplies, and making occasional stops by the lake to receive necessary supplies from an ex park ranger, Ben. While Starling is out, Crow feels a presence and becomes paranoid. upon starlings arrival, they begin searching the air to find that someone was watching them. During the next supply run, Ben brings along his son, Hank. Crow's paranoia reaches it's peak, causing him to attack Hank, resulting in a shotgun wound to the chest, and critically injuring Hank after Starling intervened. Ben takes both Hank and Crow into town, where they are patched up by a veterinarian. A few days pass, before Vulture appears, attacking Crow and Starling. During their fight, Vulture critically wounds Ben, and Starling, as well as destroying Bens home. Crow learns through vulture that Dr. Tamwood is alive and well, Crow manages to overpower Vulture, severing his head, teleporting to Dr. Tamwood, and killing him on the spot. Crow and Starling burn the bodies of Vulture and Dr. Tamwood, and spend the next few weeks rebuilding Ben's house as he recovers from his injuries. Crow and Starling start living in the small town, going about their day to day lives normally up until Ares finds Crow and brings him back to ACCA, saying he is needed. The Split After Crow was brought back to ACCA, he performed a variety of missions. As tensions with China and Russia gather, he is sent of recon missions to gather information. Not long after Russia and China attack the united states, once they reach ACCA's Nevada base, Crow, Prehistoric Kid, and Allison engage with Nova. They reach a stalemate, after having the assistance of more heroes they manage to disable Nova, not without sustaining serious injury. soon after, the Split, occurs. Post split: A, The New Vanguard During the year post-split, Crow and Starling continue to grow closer, building off of their time in Snowfield. Both of them joining the new Vanguard as independent heroes. Post split: B, Reclamation During the year post-split, Crow and Starling begin assisting the US government in reclamation and recovery efforts from states occupied by violent factions. They encounter the Cardinals, and end up meeting up with Travis and Casey